


come on now, follow my lead

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, M/M, PWP, Top Harry, because they're in an established relationship i guess? don't have time for plot soz, harry calls louis baby a lot and takes care of him, louis comes three times, porn with some feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "and i intend to." harry says solemnly, leaning down to kiss the dip of louis' back."then what's this?" louis asks, and he sounds way too coherent."something nice." harry replies, his breath washing over louis' skin."is it gonna make me come?" louis shifts, bringing his right leg up and exposing his hole."you'll find out."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, unbeta'd please be nice. anonymous is the only way i'd be able to publish anything ever, so please don't mind me! title is from ed sheeran's shape of you, because that's the first song that popped up in my head when i tried to think of a title. 
> 
> warning: i love commas and periods way too much for my own good. for anyone's good, really.

“i’m home” harry’s quiet as he announces it, stumbling through the door and shuffling into the foyer.

he’s met with nothing but silence, and he could only assume that louis’ either not home, or he’s asleep somewhere in the house.

or he’s up to something, but harry likes to be optimistic until he’s proven wrong. usually when louis’ up to something harry ends up having to clean up after him. he doesn’t mind it, but sometimes they end up in trouble. then he minds.

he pulls his boots off and tosses his keys into the bowl where he always keeps it for easy access, venturing further into the house in search for louis.

his day’s been unnecessarily busy, he feels exhaustion seeping into his bones, but what he wants most, possibly more than sleep, is to see his louis and to cuddle him.

he doesn’t think it’s too much to ask for, especially not when he finds louis already in bed in optimal cuddling position, practically begging to have a warm body pressed up against his back.

naturally it’s what harry does, slides underneath the duvet and slots their bodies together, his front to louis’ back. he’s the only one for the job, and it would be a shame to waste a good cuddle.

louis’ body’s warm against his which means louis’ been asleep for a while now, or at least has been lying down for quite some time for his tiny body to create heat, and he smells like vanilla and everything harry’s ever wanted when harry buries his nose into louis’ hair.

louis shifts when harry wraps an arm around him, and harry hums.

“baby,”

“you’re home.” louis’ voice is raspy and small from disuse, no less endearing than usual, if not more.

“mhm.”

“how was your day?” louis tries to face him, but harry keeps him in place. louis doesn’t resist and lets it happen, going still once more.

“tiring.” harry admits, his mouth brushing against the shell of louis’ ear.

louis’ feet slip between harry’s legs and slide down his calves, cold but not unwelcomed. harry’s used to the feeling by now, and while the cold’s a little jarring at times, it’s a part of louis.

louis can’t help it, he’s just tiny and gets cold easily. It’s why harry exists to warm him up, to cuddle him.

it all adds up, is how harry likes to think of it. liam says harry’s only being biased, that there are plenty of people out there who have cold feet, but harry thinks what liam has to say is bullshit.

“mm, let’s sleep then.”

except now harry doesn’t want to sleep, he wants to stay awake and warm louis up some more. and maybe that entailed something more than cuddling.

“okay,” is what harry says, but his lips never leave louis’ skin. they find their way down to the tender area behind louis’ ear, his mouth gentle and reverent.

he feels louis tremble a little, and is spurred on.

“so sleep.” louis sounds slightly annoyed, but he makes no move. he can stop harry if he really wants to, but doesn’t seem too against the direction harry plans on taking things judging by the way he melts back into harry’s body.

his annoyance feels more like a willingness to be convinced, an invitation for harry to try and coax him into it, and harry’s not one to take his opportunities for granted.

“i will.” harry’s hand, the one on louis’ tummy over his hoodie, slips under and rests on louis’ bare skin, making louis suck in a small breath, his stomach dipping. It’s a soft touch, barely anything, but louis’ already sensitive.

it’s almost pavlovian, how they react to each other. their bodies are conditioned to think that sex is a certainty when touches like these are involved, and harry tries find it in himself to feel bad, but he doesn’t.

not when his boy’s so pretty coming apart from his touches, not when even the faintest brush of skin has louis making small sounds.

“i don’t hear much sleeping going on.” louis points out scoldingly.

“i’m working on it.” harry lies, his hand traveling up louis’ body. he innocently cups his hand over louis’ chest.

he knows he’s being unfair, but louis’ nipples are already hard.

louis squirms.

“sleep tight baby.” harry closes his eyes, unable to fight back a smile. luckily louis has his back towards him and can’t see it.

harry counts down from ten real slow. he barely makes it to eight until louis' sighing loudly.

louis turns around, elbowing harry in the face more than twice before he’s satisfied with his position. harry keeps his eyes closed,  despite the pain, letting the hand he had on louis' chest fall out of louis' shirt. he's determined to look convincing.

he gets a kick to the shin, eyes being forced open.

"ow! what?"

louis glares at him, a small flush on his cheeks. "do something."

"well," harry starts. "i was trying to get some sleep but somebody decided-"

louis turns back around and thrusts his arse against harry's dick. it's nice, but it's a lot nicer when there's no layers of clothes between them.

"i'm going to sleep." louis announces.

this time harry doesn't say anything and waits to put an arm around louis' body, slowly so that louis doesn't try and bite it off. when he's certain that louis wants this as much as he does, he carefully trails it down louis' front, starting from louis' chest and stopping at where his sweatpants begin. he hears louis inhale shakily then he proceeds.

he dips his hand inside and traces shapes gently on the skin of louis' groin, listening to louis' breathing grow erratic. louis doesn't have anything on underneath, and harry lets out a small growl. 

louis whimpers. his stomach's trembling, harry feels it against his arm, and harry shushes louis. promises to take care of him, mouth on his neck.

harry continues to tease him, fingers drawing meaningless figures on louis' skin and leaving goose pimples in their wake. he does that for what feels like hours, until louis gives an impatient buck of his hips and croaks out harry's name.

harry hums sympathetically and finally gives louis' cock attention, wrapping a hand around it and stroking lazily.

"h-harry," louis whines, hips twitching.

harry swipes a thumb over the slit and finds it wet, louis' cock silky and hot in his hand. "gonna take care of you baby, be a good boy and wait yeah?"

"a good boy." louis shudders out in response, echoing harry's words.

"yeah lou, a good boy." harry murmurs, gently biting under louis' jaw, laving his tongue over the spot and repeating, only pulling off to speak. "look at you, you're all wet for me already. hard and leaking just from a little teasing."

"was waiting," louis gasps, hips rolling, trying to get harry to jerk him off faster. "for you to come home."

harry tightens the circle of his hands, louis' words doing things to him.  _they live together_. they're on their  _shared_ bed. louis'  _his_ to come home to. "did you get yourself off baby? did you miss me?"

"missed you so much. tried to finger myself but," louis' voice breaks off into a moan and he keens when harry corkscrews his cock just the way he likes. "w-wasn't enough. they're not your long fingers. they're not your cock. didn't keep me full and happy."

harry presses his now hardening cock cock against louis' bum, grinding slowly. "yeah, gonna keep you full and happy for the rest of my life. only i can do it right."

louis lets out a sob, torn between grinding back against harry's cock and bucking up into harry's hand. "w-wanna come on your cock. close."

"i know, sweetheart, but can you do this for me? give me one like this baby, you're doing so well."

louis makes a sound, comes moments later, making a mess of the front of his sweatpants and spilling onto harry's hand. harry strokes him through it, whispering praises until louis' too sensitive for harry's hand.

louis goes limp, goes heavy limbed and cranes his neck back to face harry. harry claims his lips and licks into his mouth, the two of them lazily making out until louis decides to point out harry's erection by jutting his bum out against it. "you're still hard."

"i am."

"you said i could come on your cock."

"i did."

louis moves to sit up, his cheeks pink and pupils blown. he sits with his legs tucked under him, pink tongue poking out to lick over his bottom lip as he calculates.

when he moves, it's to pull off his sweatpants, throwing them onto the floor somewhere as he straddles harry's hips. harry's hands automatically go up to hold louis' waist.

"want to come on your cock now." louis says, then leans down to connect their lips.

the kiss turns filthy fast, louis moaning and gyrating his hips, arse bare and cock hard again. harry's straining in his jeans, groaning into louis' mouth and reaching out blindly towards the drawer.

he pulls out the lube, uncaps it, coats his fingers generously then reaches behind louis to his awaiting hole. he's quite proud of himself for achieving everything without breaking away from the kiss, and louis shows his appreciation by tangling his fingers into harry's hair. 

louis startles at the initial contact, clenches, then whines. he pushes back against harry's finger, desperate and needy. "harry, please."

"i've got you." harry circles louis' rim and teases his finger in just barely, pulling his finger back when louis tried to get him to go deeper. "tsk."

"please harry, need you." louis begs, panting into harry's mouth and whimpering at the loss when harry removes his hand completely.

"get on your stomach."

"what?" louis pulls away with a small frown, he looks adorably confused and harry quickly pecks his mouth.

"do you trust me?"

"yes. always."

"get on your stomach, i promise it'll be good." harry smiles, gentle and assuring. he kisses louis' forehead and waits, gives louis time to opt out if he wants.

louis gets up and lies down on the bed on his stomach. he gives harry an expectant look, then reaches out to lace their fingers together.

harry kisses louis' knuckles and doesn't release his hand even as he situates himself between louis' legs. 

louis looks over his shoulders, catches harry's gaze then understands. he grabs a pillow and stuffs it between his crotch and the bed, elevating his bum. harry's mouth waters at the sight. "you said you'd let me come on your cock." he says accusingly, voice slightly muffled from the pillow he's resting on.

"and i intend to." harry says solemnly, leaning down to kiss the dip of louis' back.

"then what's this?" louis asks, and he sounds way too coherent. 

"something nice." harry replies, his breath washing over louis' skin.

"is it gonna make me come?" louis shifts, bringing his right leg up and exposing his hole.

"you'll find out." 

and harry just. leans in, inhales, and licks a broad strip down louis' hole.

louis squeezes harry's hand and gasps. the first lick is always so much, louis' mind short circuits and by the time he comes back, he's being attacked by the second lick.

the second is a kitten lick, more forgiving than the first but it still has louis writhing into the bed.

louis' sweet, already wet from the lube earlier, all pliant and soft under harry's tongue. harry licks generously, keeping their hands linked. once in a while on a particular good lick, louis' grip on his hand tightens. 

harry keeps licking, slurping noisily and focusing entirely on his boy all laid out under him. hums and delves in, flattening his tongue and pushing inside once louis opens up more, feeling his velvety walls. louis whimpers brokenly above him, moving his hips in tandem to harry's licks and rubbing himself off against the pillow. harry stills his hips and holds him down much to his protests, but louis' complaints die down when harry reaches for the lube.

he coats his fingers again and pushes one inside alongside his tongue, louis nearly kicking his feet out and knocking harry out. "fuck, baby, you're so tight." he says between licks, his lashes sticky. 

"harryharryharry-"

"i've got you, darling." harry replies, giving louis' hand a squeeze. he adds a second finger and watches as louis pushes his arse back, riding harry's fingers.

harry's cock gives a feeble twitch in his jeans, neglected and heavy, but he ignores it in favor of making his boy come a second time, untouched. 

"more," louis gasps, and harry complies, watching louis slowly come apart from his fingers and his tongue.

it isn't long until louis' coming again, a weak cry escaping his lips as he flops down completely, spent and satisfied.

harry wipes his fingers on their bed sheets then pulls his zipper down at last, freeing his cock. it springs to life, hard and thick, and he gives himself a few teasing strokes. he throws his head back and groans, too tightly wound up. 

"finally," louis mutters, and when harry opens his eyes he sees louis looking over his shoulder at him. he lifts his bum off the pillow and pointedly thrusts back, coming in contact with harry's cock. "said you'd let me come on your cock two orgasms ago." 

harry feels overwhelmed, and all he can do is drape himself over louis' back, aligning their bodies. "you're so good to me."

"i am, aren't i?" louis agrees. "gonna get inside me anytime soon or do i have to go find someone else to do it for me?"

harry bites the back of louis' neck and lifts his hips, the tip of his cock against louis' hole. "never gonna find someone as good as me though." he says insistently, almost a bit childishly as if he'd throw a small tantrum if louis disagreed.

"never." louis says appeasingly, and harry starts to push in slowly.

louis sighs and slides both arms behind the pillow, making quite the vision with all his curves on display. or on display as possible since harry's body was covering most of louis'. it's almost disappointing that he can't see, but he doesn't need to look to confirm.

when he finally bottoms out louis sighs again, blissed out. "move." he says when harry's too busy being starstruck over the feeling of louis' insides clenching around his cock.

ass-struck. ha.

louis slaps him.

"i said that out loud didn't i?"

"yes, now move."

harry moves slowly at first, his thrusts shallow. he knows he spent time earlier fingering louis open but he wants to make sure louis' not in pain. as soon as louis gets impatient and starts pushing back, he pulls out almost entirely then slams back in.

louis' tiny body jostles at the movement, and he lets out a loud wail. harry would have been convinced he hurt him if wasn't for the way louis clawed at the sheets and moaned out, "again"

harry fucks his hips into him, feeling the familiar tight feeling coil up in his stomach, already so close with how long he denied himself any touch at all while louis went through two orgasms.

then louis clenches around him and it's game over, he comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

he doesn't have it in him to be embarrassed for coming so soon, not even when he comes back from his haze because he realizes that louis' come as well.

"oh, baby." harry coos, kissing the back of louis' head and rubbing his back. "you came."

"yes, and if you touch my arse anymore today i'm going to cut your dick off." louis returns sweetly, sore and fucked out. 

and if harry fucks louis twice more later and still gets to keep his cock, well. no one but the entire world needs to know that louis loves him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeez this got messy towards the end this is probably the most i've written ever. if you enjoyed this a comment or kudos would be great!


End file.
